needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Formula 7
Formula 7 labeled Motor-War-Chariot of the Divine Wind is a starter car introduced in Need For Madness?. In Need For Madness? TooOo!?, it is also a starter Class C car. Overview Formula 7 is one of the sixteen game cars in the Need For Madness series. It is one of the original eleven cars, as well as one of the five starter cars, introduced in Need For Madness?, and one of the eight starter cars in Need For Madness? TooOo!?. In both games, it is the second car on the Select Car screen, placed between Tornado Shark and Wow Caninaro. With its maximum Speed and Acceleration ratings, Formula 7 is the fastest game car available to the player, even after unlocking the rest of the game cars. Complementing its tremendous speed and torque is a high turn rate and the second-highest tire grip value among all game cars, allowing it to easily negotiate sharp corners and snaky roads at full speed. Due to its streamlined shape, Formula 7 also has a high Lifts Others value—the same as MAX Revenge and Radical One—which allows it to send any stationary car in its way flying and very occasionally allows it to send moving cars in its way flying without taking any damage in return, especially if it is at full Power and the car that it hits is not. While its length is comparable to most of the other game cars, Formula 7 is thinner than most of them, therefore its overall size is still on the small side, which makes it harder for wasters to spot it from a distance. Some of Formula 7's other properties are decidedly average. Stunts-wise, Formula 7 has a high Aerial Rotation value—the third-highest among all game cars, in fact, behind Nimi and Radical One—which is mostly offset by its sub-par Aerial Control and Bounce values, giving it a decent amount of aerial mobility. Formula 7's handbrake is neither weak nor strong, which can be used to make it "drift" a little around corners at the cost of much of its speed. Oddly enough, among all game cars, Formula 7 has the highest pushing power while reversing, although its use is highly situational at best and hampered greatly by the fact that all cars, Formula 7 included, travel much slower in reverse, even at full Power. While its statistics on the Select Car screen make its main drawbacks rather obvious—extremely poor Strength, Endurance and Power Save ratings, making it unfit as a waster in most cases and requiring it to perform stunts frequently in order to keep its Power up—these problems are aggravated by other issues. Formula 7's extremely low collision radius value makes it prone to taking impact damage, and it has the highest damage multiplier of all game cars, so any damaging collision, regardless of whether the object it collides with is another car, the stage boundary or an obstacle, does significantly more damage to it than any other game car in a similar situation. It also has the lowest damage tolerance among all game cars. These six factors, when combined, make Formula 7 a death trap in most stages as it is highly capable of wasting itself just by hitting a few objects at full speed. As a measure of just how fragile Formula 7 is, an AI-controlled Formula 7 is often the first car in any game that gets wasted, and even on stages focused entirely on racing, an AI-controlled Formula 7 is still unlikely to survive until the end of the race as it would usually hit enough obstacles and cars to waste itself long before that. Formula 7 is, by any measure, a vehicle for the fully engaged racing enthusiast. It is not meant to do anything else other than to be one of the fastest and most agile cars ever, and it eschews its own survivability in order to do so. To Formula 7, everything in the stage—other cars, the stage boundary and even the ground itself when hit from a sufficient height—is the enemy, and if they hit it, they will waste it. But first, they must hit it. AI Formula 7's AI is the standard racing AI, usually preferring to race. However, it may attempt to attack the player on stages that have some emphasis on wasting, such as Do The Snake Dance, Twisted Revenge and The Mad Party, if they get too close to it. Despite it being a low-tier car, Formula 7's high speed and agility, as well as its ability to shunt and lift cars, makes it a much greater danger than it might appear; under the right circumstances, it is entirely capable of posing as much of an immediate threat as Radical One is to other cars, although its low Strength, Endurance and Power Save ratings mean that it is unlikely to emulate the same kind of prolonged threat that higher-tier cars with better wasting capabilities are capable of. Standard AI behaviour dictates that Formula 7 will head directly for the nearest fixing hoop if it is severely damaged. Appearances As a car that is available at the start of the game, Formula 7 can be present on any stage except Four Dimensional Vertigo in NFM2 before DR Monstaa is unlocked. Trivia * Formula 7 is often abbreviated as "F7". * When NFM1 was in development, Formula 7 was originally colored blue. **Also, it looks more fictitious than the contemporary model. * Formula 7 in NFM1 is very loosely based on the cars used during the 2003-2004 Formula One season. In NFM2, Formula 7 is based on the McLaren MP4-24. * As of 2015, Formula 7 is the only car to have an active guild named after it (Team Formula 7). * Formula 7 is the only Class C car, as well the only starter car, which has at least one stat maximized. It is also one of the three cars that has at least two stats maximized (the other two cars being M A S H E E N and Radical One). * F7 is the smallest car in the NFM series despite its length. * With its Speed and Acceleration maxed out, it is the fastest car in the NFM series. **Because of this, it is more than enough for "Gets Lifted" cars to jump high upon hitting it at full speed although itt gets wasted. Gallery Nm2.jpg|A development screenshot of NFM1 in 2004, showing a blue Formula 7 Formula7nfm1.png|Formula 7 as it appeared in the final release of NFM1 McLaren_MP4-24.jpg|A McLaren MP4-24, which Formula 7 is based on LaFormuleMagique.png|Formula 7 wastes Mighty Eight Car merry christamas 54321 10.jpeg|Fan art of several game cars celebrating the 2011 Christmas season; Formula 7 is being used as "firewood" NFMM-036-F7-Close-Finish.png|A race to the finish between Kool Kat and Formula 7, with Wow Caninaro getting lapped NFMM-110-F7-Rams.png|Formula 7 rams a custom car and sends it flying Navigation Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class C Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Petite Car Category:Racers Category:Speed Demons